


Dragonbreath

by bombcollar



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Getting Back At Your Shit-Ass Family, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombcollar/pseuds/bombcollar
Summary: Every young hybrid has their share of unexpected talents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crossposting a few fics from my rp blog!  
> Lothric is sort of a ~secret~ dragon hybrid.

“Aw, I want to hold him!”

“Well…” Emma looks down at the child currently burying his face in her shoulder. Lorian had only recently left, leading a small squadron of knights to see about taking care of a troublesome drake a few days’ travel south, and he’d entrusted her with Lothric in the meantime. Rather odd, to think the High Preistess had to be ‘entrusted’ with a child she’d helped to raise, but that was just how Prince Lorian was. So fiercely protective of his brother, it seemed to pain him to hand the boy over. “Come now… Don’t you want to see your cousins? Don’t be difficult, lamb…” She cajoles him gently, combing her fingers through his hair beneath his hood. He shakes his head, making his jewelry jingle.

  
“Lorian never lets us play with him, he always gets so worried, as if we’re going to hurt him.” The middle girl clasps her hands, flanked by her brother and sister. Lively teenagers, but unworthy heirs all the same. “I’ll be careful, I promise! Like he’s a baby bird!”

  
Emma tries to holds him out toward them, but he clings to her robe with his little hooked nails. The girl takes him under the arms so Emma can carefully detach his fingers. “Goodness, what’s gotten into you, Lothric. There’s nothing to be afraid of…”

  
Once held in her arms he curls up, grabbing the hem of his hood and pulling it over his face. "Come on, let us see you!” The girl tries to tug it out of his grip. “Stop being a brat,” she laughs. “You can’t act like this when we have visitors.”

  
“Please, be gentle-” Emma begins to reach out, as the boy rips the cloth from Lothric’s little fingers. All these irreverent, useless children, unworthy heirs with far too much time and money and too little to apply themselves to, treating the real heir like a toy… Prince Lorian would be so furious. “That’s enough,” she moves to take Lothric back, but the girl steps out of the way.

  
“Let’s see your face,” she says, ignoring Emma and brushing Lothric’s pale, wispy hair aside. It had been allowed to grow long, as he absolutely hated having it cut. The hem of her sleeve brushes his face and he squeezes his eyes shut, looking like he’s going to bite her or cry, but instead, he sneezes. Not a normal sneeze, but a luminous blue-white cloud that seems to sparkle in the air.

  
Her teasing grin turns to wide-eyed wonderment, but only briefly, as crystals tear their way out through her sleeve and up her arm, blooming like so many jagged flowers as blood and flesh showers the carpet. She shrieks, dropping Lothric into the mess, staggering back against the wall and frantically swiping at her arm, bloodying her fingers as she breaks the crystals off into jagged stumps. Emma scoops Lothric back up and presses him to her chest as she stumbles back, hand holding his head down so he wouldn’t see what was happening, but he’d already seen enough.


End file.
